Hank Pym
Hank Pym is a scientist who has gone through many superhero identities from Marvel Comics, founding member of the Avengers, and the creator of Ultron. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Atom vs Ant-Man (Hank Pym) (Completed) * Captain Olimar vs Ant-Man (Completed) 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' As Ant-Man * Brandish μ (Fairy Tail) * Goku (Dragon Ball) * Pickle Rick (Rick and Morty) * Sin Cara (WWE) * SpongeBob SquarePants As Giant Man * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) Bio Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym is a biochemist and physicist who discovered unusual size-altering particles he labels "Pym particles". He developed a high-tech suit that can use the Pym particles to shrink or enlarge and helmet that would allow its user to communicate with insects and control them. Pym began to act as a superhero under the name Ant-Man before joining the Avengers. But due to personal issues, Pym passed the Ant-Man mantle to a former burglar named Scott Lang. Death Battle Info *Full Name: Henry Jonathan "Hank" Pym *Current Alias: None (merged with Ultron) *Other Aliases: Ant-Man, Giant-Man, Goliath, Yellowjacket, the Wasp, Earth's Scientist Supreme *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly the Avengers, Avengers Academy, Avengers (also former leader) A.I., Avengers (Heroes reborn), Defenders, Future Iron Man's team, G.R.A.M.P.A., Illuminati (not the one you're thinking of), Knights of the Atomic Round Table, Mighty Avengers, Secret Avengers, Secret Defenders, West Coast Avengers *Occupation: formerly adventurer, biochemist, scientist, Scientist Supreme of Earth, manager of Avengers Compound *Education: Doctorate (Ph.D) in Biochemistry *Height: 6'0" (Variable) *Weight: 535lbs (243 kg) (Variable); formerly 185 lbs Powers *Cyborg Body **Superhuman Strength (about 100 tons) **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Durability **Flight **Concussion Blasters **Tractor Beams **Encephalo-beam **Energy Absorption **Program Transmitter *Pym Particle Manipulation **Size Alteration ***Enetering other planes of existence Powers of Unknown Status *Wasp Enhancements **Wasp Stings (bio-electric energy blasts) **Bio-Synthetic Wings Abilities *Super-Genius Intelligence **Easily one of the most intelligent individuals in the Marvel Universe *Hand-to-Hand Combatant Paraphernalia Former Equipment *Ant-Man Suit *Wasp Suit *Toolbot *Avengers Identicard *Cybernetic Helmet *Yellojacket Suit **Shrinking Guns **Cowl Communicator **Wasp Goggles Former Transporatation *Ants *Rover Airship *Avengers Quinjet Former Weapons *"The Stinger" (a stun gun that fires blasts of his body's mutated, bio-electric aura) *Gloves with electric "stingers" Feats *His creation of the tech he used in his various aliases and the genetic engineering equipment used to give the Wasp her powers *Has a huge influence in the Marvel universe and is responsible for creating many villains and heroes **Created Ultron who in turn created Vision, who later joined the Avengers *Discovered Pym Particles *He is Earth's Scientist Supreme *Grabs a wrecking ball with one hand and throws it back *Surprise attacks both Beast and Black Panther Faults *Still 100% human * Is a bit stubborn *His mental difficulties, including his brief bout of disassociation as Yellowjacket *Not taking into consideration what Ultron's programming would entail *He was expelled from the Avengers after multiple incidents, in which it is included: having beaten his own wife, Janet Van Dyne (Wasp), attacked a villain that had surrendered, and created a robot that attacked the Avengers and was designed so that Hank could defeat it to stay on the Avengers (though at the end the robot was destroyed by Wasp) (The Trial of Yellowjacket/The Court-Martial of Yellowjacket) Gallery Ant-Man_(Hank_Pym).jpg|as Ant-Man Hank_Pym_as_Giant-Man.jpg|as Giant-Man Hank_Pym_as_Goliath.jpg|as Goliath Hank_Pym_as_Yellowjacket.jpg|as Yellowjacket Hank_Pym_as_Wasp.jpg|as the Wasp Hank_Pym_merged_with_Ultron.jpg|merged with Ultron Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Disney Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Superheroes Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants